


Moments: A Not-So-Super History

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Superheroes [2]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is four small vignettes about things that happened before The World is Going to Burn, and one scene that i just couldn't put in the story. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry's First Day

Harry’s first day

I looked down at my schedule tentatively before looking up at the school tour guide.

“This is the training room. You probably won’t be using those until your third year. Actually I think physical education will be held in there for you First Years, alright let’s move on- wait, is there a question in the back?”

“Uh, I see that our schedule doesn’t have any Math’s or Sciences. Where are they?” The group laughed at me and I felt my face heat up. There was the familiar tingle in my fingers that normally accompanied my invisibility.

“Those classes are offered as electives. They aren’t required or necessary for your success here. In fact, they can be seen as a hindrance, so we only recommend you take three or four of them. Anyway, moving on to the Power training room, this is the place where most of you will be learning to control your powers…” The guide droned on.

“Dork.” Someone coughed and I felt the familiar tingle. I adjusted my glasses and looked around. My eyes locked with a set of blue eyes. The guy smiled at me and I began to blush. He looked cool, like he was supposed to be here. Well, of course he was, he was floating around. How cool, it must be awesome to have an actual quantifiable power. Instead of just being invisible, like me. I mean, I was already invisible at home, I didn’t even need a super power to be ignored.

“Whoa there mate!” A guy said as he bumped into me and I dropped my stack of books. My glasses slid across the ground and I began to blush as I felt the familiar tingling.

I looked up at the cool kid, he was looking away.

“Hey, where’d you go?” The kid I had bumped into said and I reappeared.

“Sorry, I do that sometimes.” I said, and he stared at me, awe in his eyes.

“That was awesome! What a cool power, you could totally use that to spy on the girls changing rooms.  You’re so lucky.” The boy said. His teeth were adorably crooked. His cheeks were terribly flushed, as if he’d just run a marathon, or got loose in his mother’s makeup bag.

“Hi, I’m Harry.” I whispered, gripping my glasses and shoving them onto my face.

“I’m Niall. Wanna be friends?” He asked and I shrugged as he helped me up.

Hey, they say if you make one friend on your first day, you’re not a complete loser, it’s until you have that one friend only for the rest of the year that it becomes a problem.

“Come on, we’ve been separated from the group. We’ll have to catch up.” Niall said and I nodded as he dragged me off around the corner.


	2. Miss Eleanor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insight into little Eleanor's life.

Miss Eleanor

I sat alone by myself, waiting for The Tomlinson’s to get back from a family vacation. It was simply ridiculous that they got to take away my favorite playmate without even asking me. Who was I supposed to play with now? Myself?

“Father, I’m bored.” I yelled down the large stairwell.

“Play with your dolls sweetie.” My father called back and I sighed.

“But Father, they’re utterly boring. These dolls are at least a month old. They’re…old.” I whined back.

“We’ll get you a new doll tomorrow.” He said and I ran down the stairs to him.

“But Father. That’s not going to make me less bored now.  How dare the Tomlinson’s not ask me before they took Louis. I demand them to bring him back immediately. I insist you call them and straighten this whole mess out father.” I pouted and my Father chuckled at me, patting my hair. I pulled away.

“Now El. We can’t just call them Princess. Why don’t you go play upstairs with Rosalinda’s kids.” He suggested.

“But Father, they’re _‘brids_.” I whispered back, appalled that he would ever suggest such a thing.

“It’s okay to play with them El. They’re only good for these type of situations. Other than that, they’re disposable.” My father said and I nodded before running up the stairs.

“Christina! Chriiistina!” I yelled until I came up to my play room.

“Miss Eleanor, these dolls are so pretty.” The little girl whispered and I shrugged.

“They’re last years. I don’t even know why I haven’t gotten rid of them yet.” I said and she looked up at me.

“May I have one?” She asked and I looked at her.

“No. wait, yes.” The girls face shone and I looked at her again, her being happy was probably the most annoying thing that I had ever seen in my life.

“Actually no. “ I said and the girl’s face dropped. I shrugged again and sat down at my tea party table.

“I’ve got an idea. You can work for your doll. I’ll be the pretty princess. And you can be my lowly butler.” I said.

“But, I’m a girl.”

“You’d still be a butler idiot.” I said and her lip trembled.

“You’re mean.” She said and I rolled my eyes.

“Do you want the doll or not?” I asked and the girl looked back at the doll.

“Yes, very much.” Christina said.

“Well serve me butler! Oh butler! Bring me some biscuits.” I said to her and she grabbed a plate off of the table and served me a biscuit.

“Now, fix me a cuppa. Two cubes of sugar and a dash of milk.” I said to her.

“Yes Miss Eleanor.” She said, picking up my porcelain teapot. She went to pour the tea and knocked the cup into my lap, pouring it onto my brand new dress that Father had just bought me.  
“You no good dirty little ‘brid! You’ll pay for this.” I yelled and she scowled at me.

“My mommy says you’re not supposed to call me that.” She said back and I frowned.

“I don’t care. It’s what you are, your mother’s a disgusting Normie and you’re a Brid.” I said matter-of-factly.

“Well, you’re a big fat elephant. You’re name shouldn’t be Eleanor. It should be Miss Elephant!”

“Don’t call me that!” I protested.

“Miss Elephant, Miss Elephant. Eleanor the Elephant!” The little girl teased and I grabbed her shoulder, clamping down as I felt the warmth of power flowing through me. Eventually the power turned cold and she dropped to the ground.

“Christina did you have-Oh my god! You demon child!” I looked up to see Rosalinda.

“What’s going on?” My father asked, walking into the room.

“Christina! What did you do?” The lady asked me and my father sighed.

“How many times do I have to tell you Eleanor. We do not put our hands on our playmates. I’m sorry about this Rosalinda. I suggest you go home now. We won’t be needing your services anymore.” Father said to the sniveling woman and I looked down at the little girl unmoving on my floor.

She shouldn’t have called me an Elephant.

“Father, am I in trouble?” I asked my Father after Rosalinda and the little statue of a girl were moved off of premises by ‘security’. I never really saw people who were removed ever again.

“Of course not dear. It was just a little ‘Brid. But dear, you have to be careful, what if that had been someone important? Like Louis. We must always think about such things.” He said and I nodded my head.

“But guess what I’ve got my little princess?” He said and I tried to peek around his legs.

“What is it? What is it?” I asked and he smiled pulling a brand new doll out from behind him.

“A new Doll! Thank you Father!” I yelled and hugged him.

“You’re welcome Princess. Now run along.” He said and I galloped back upstairs.


	3. Perrie and Max's not so Infinite Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Perrie's background.

“Hey Perrie.” Max yelled across the hallway and I looked down, tucking my bright purple hair behind my ear.

“Just do it already Max. It’s getting desperate and disgusting.” I heard Eleanor say.

“She’s right man, it’s kinda really gross.” Louis said and turned my back to them, my heart jackhammering in my chest as I fidgeted with my locker.

“Hey, Perrie can I talk to you for a second.” Max asked and I squealed internally before turning around to face him.

“What’s on your mind?” I asked, hugging my books to my chest.

“Here, let me get those for you.” He said, taking my books out of my hands.

“Thanks.” I whispered, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

“Uh, where you headed?” He asked, his bag slung over his shoulder.

“Just headed to power training.” I said and he nodded.

“Cool, cool.” He whispered, rubbing his hands over the top of his head.

“So, look I was wondering if maybe  you wanted to go out with me? Or something?” He asked and I smiled.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.”  I said, looking down as a blush fitted across my cheek.

“Cool, cool. That’s awesome, Like super. Just great. I’ll see you after class, alright?” He asked and I nodded.

“See ya.” I said and he nodded at me, walking backwards into a trashcan. I waved at him shyly before ducking into my classroom.

 

“Come on Perrie, it’s not that bad.” Max said and I shook my head.

“No! It’s terrible. I hate hanging out with Eleanor. She’s a spoiled brat.” I said, and he rolled his eyes.  
“It’s not negotiable Per. You’re going dress shopping with Eleanor. That’s the end of it.” He said and I looked at him. Was he telling me what to do?

“Are you telling me what to do? I’m not doing it because I don’t want to. You can’t make me.” I said and he grabbed my arm.

“You’re going dress shopping with Eleanor. “

“Ow Max, you’re hurting me. Stop it.” I whined and he shook me.

“You’re hanging out with El. I won’t have you embarrass me at the dance.” He yelled and I nodded.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” I whispered and he let me go.

 

“Per baby. I’m sorry that I did that to you. I’m such an idiot. I just love you so much, I don’t know how to deal with it.  I just want so much for you Perrie.” He whispered as we slipped around the dance floor. He kissed down my thinly covered arms. He got to the tender spot where he had gripped me too tight, he looked up at me, tears in his eyes.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” I whispered back.

“Come on, Let’s go back to my room.” He whispered and I nodded, letting him lead me back to his dorm room.

 

“Damn it Per. What don’t you understand. Certain people are not good enough for us. That re isn’t one of them!” Max yelled and I flinched as he punched clear through the wall.

“But Jesy’s nice. And she’s powerful.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

“She’s beneath us. Don’t tell me you’re one of _those_ ” He said and I scrunched up my face.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re one of those race traitor peace loving bitches aren’t you?” He said and I shrugged.

“So what if I am? What if I don’t see anything wrong with people who’ve never done anything wrong.” I said and he smacked me. I skidded across the room and looked back at him.

“How dare you say something like that. You dumb bitch. What the hell is wrong with you? You need to be put in your place.” He said and I sat up, leaning against the wall.

“And who’s going to do that? Huh?” I asked and he laughed.

“I only do it because I love you.” He said, cracking his neck as he inched toward me, his fist glowing.

“No you don’t. if you hit me again, I’ll kill you.” I said, the electricity crackling through my body and popping against the back of my fingertips.

“You’re going to kill me?” He asked, and I nodded.

“You couldn’t do that, You need me Per. What would you do without me?” He asked stepping closer before grabbing my hair.

“Now, let’s stop all of this craziness. I hate having to hurt you like this. But it’s the only way you’ll learn.” He said, his lips at the base of my throat and I gripped the side of his neck. Electricity coursed through his body as He fell to the ground, letting me go.

“We’re over. Don’t you ever look at me again.” I said kicking his immobilized body before leaving the room. I made it all the way to my room before I started crying, my tears streaking through my concealer.

 


	4. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out take... Liam and Zayn's first attempt.

Relax

Liam crawled into my bed that night after a one on one practice.

“Hey babe.” I whispered and he sighed as he fell into my chest.

“Are you tired?” I asked, rubbing my hands across his clothed back.

“Not really, just wanted to come over here.” He said and I smiled.

He looked up at me and I felt my face flush.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

“Of course.” I said and he rushed up to meet my mouth.

My heartbeat began a slow uphill crawl as he trailed his hands up my side. I took a deep breath as his hands crawled down my stomach. He squeezed my lip between his teeth and nipped at my skin.  My heart climbed faster and I felt a small warmth begin to build in my stomach. I felt my heart begin to climb faster as he began to grind his hips down on mine.

I moaned and I felt him smile against my lips.

“You okay?” He asked with a smirk and I blushed, looking down.

“Hey, you wanna…?” He asked, looking down at himself and me suggestively. He caressed the sides of my thighs and I closed my eyes.

I nodded, unable to talk.

“mnm hmn.” I murmured and he smiled before dipping back in to kiss me. I leaned against the headboard and he climbed on top of me. He kissed down my neck, his hands trailing across under my shirt. I slipped my hands under his and I felt him jolt from pain.

“Sorry.” I said, and he smiled.

“Don’t worry, I like it.” He said, and my blush deepened.

He took the opportunity to pull my shirt off and run his eyes over my naked torso. I tried to shy away and he trailed his lips down my chest and I felt a sudden surge of warmth flood my core. He pulled back up to my mouth, licking hot and dirty into my mouth. I trailed my hands across his back. It felt as if a fire were erupting from where my fingers scratched through his skin. He grunted out with a mix of pain and desire. I felt like my entire body was about to erupt into flames. I was on fire, and every time a article of clothing was removed, I felt like I was growing hotter.

“Don’t… stop.” I heard myself whimper and he smiled against my lips, his hands threading through my hair.

I felt like I was getting lost in the sudden rush of feelings. Everything began to get over heated. It seemed as if I were about to combust right then in there. I wanted to claw my way out of my skin. Liam’s chest slipped against mine. He had to have felt the fire that was burning wild underneath my skin. It slipped through my arteries, blazed in my ligaments, and flowed through my tendons. I was too hot, Liam was too hot.

He began to slip out of his low riding sweatpants.  My heart began to rocket through my chest, beating so fast I could barely breathe.

Suddenly my insides caught fire as the flames made their ways through my nerves from the top of my head to the bottom of my toes. I felt something in my stomach uncoil as the heat flooded my system and my eyes rolled back in my head. I faintly heard Liam scream out in pain.

I finally recovered to find a wet patch spreading across my pajama bottoms.

“Shit. I’m so sorry. God. That’s so embarrassing.” I said, my face turning completely red.

“Don’t worry about it sweetie. It’s flattering.” He soothed, petting my head.

“I can’t believe I just did that. That’s never happened to me before I swear.  God, I’ve ruined it. And look at you.” I said looking down at his obvious problem.

“It’s fine honey. It was your first time. I’m not mad at you. There’s always another time.” He said and I closed my eyes.

“It’s okay, it happens to everyone.” He whispered to me, kissing me on the forehead.

“Did I hurt you too bad?” I asked after a while of silence and he chuckled.

“Honestly, it was kinda hot. I mean, it hurt like a bitch. But I kinda really liked it.” He said and I hit him with a pillow.

“Shut up idiot. I’m going to bed. Did you need me to help you with… you know?” I asked and he shook his head.

“No, it’s fine, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?” He asked and I shrugged, turning my head into the crevice between my bed and the wall. I was never going to live this down.

“Babe, come on. It’s okay. Hey, I love you alright?” He whispered and I smiled to myself as I allowed myself to slip into his arms.


End file.
